


You'll Be Fine, Captain

by YukippeTodo



Series: STZ Week 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Second years, Towel-whipping, Yunohama deserves more attention, many dialogues, probably too much lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25026400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukippeTodo/pseuds/YukippeTodo
Summary: Second Year shenanigansShiratorizawa Fan Week Day 3: Toothbrush
Relationships: Implied Kawanishi Taichi/Yamagata Hayato, Implied Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Series: STZ Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808782
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52
Collections: Shiratorizawa Fanweek 2020





	You'll Be Fine, Captain

**Author's Note:**

> I started three different drafts and scrapped them all because I wasn't in the mood to finish them aHa
> 
> I am ready to delete my existence...
> 
> This is such a mess

“Good morning,” Shirabu says as he walks into the bathroom. Yunohama nods in his direction, a toothbrush sticking out of his mouth. “Is Kawanishi awake?”

“Barely,” Kawanishi grumbles, stepping out of a stall, a wet towel on his shoulders. His hair is a mess as always, and sleep still clouds his eyes. “Shirabu, don’t look at me like that. I didn’t make my insomnia act up again on purpose.”

Shirabu rolls his eyes. “Maybe it would go away if you slept with Yamagata-san.”

“Shirabu!” Yunohama chokes as Kawanishi snaps his towel at the setter. “We aren’t like that!”

“Ow! What the fu-”

“Nope, cut it out,” Yunohama says, pushing the two boys apart. He waves his toothbrush at Shirabu. “You can do that at practice when I’m not in your warpath.”

Shirabu rolls his eyes as Kawanishi leaves the bathroom. Yunohama spits out the frothy toothpaste and rinses his mouth as Shirabu splashes water on his face. “For your information, towels hurt.”

Yunohama chuckles. “They only hurt if you’re bullying the wielder.”

The two second years look at each other before laughing. The door crack opens and Soekawa pokes his head in. “We’re leaving in ten,” he says before closing the door. 

“Alright!” the two yell. Not even two seconds later, Goshiki basically kicks down the door.

“Have you guys seen Akakura?” He asks, eyes darting around the bathroom frantically. “He isn’t in his room and no one else has seen him.”

“Not even Sagae?” Yunohama asks as he puts his jacket on. Goshiki shakes his head. 

“He’s just. Gone.” Goshiki turns to leave. “Well, if you guys haven’t seen him-”

“Oh, uh,” Shirabu stops the first year. “I think he’s at the canteen.”

Goshiki nods. “Thanks!”

Yunohama raises an eyebrow. Shirabu just shrugs. “If I’m supposed to be captain, I should have a basic idea of where everyone on my team is.”

“Once again, you aren’t going to die if you don’t know where one person is,” Yunohama says. 

“It’s not my fault that Washijo will hang me if I lose one of the kids!” Shirabu shoots back, brandishing his own toothbrush. “Besides, what good of a senpai will I be if I’m not any help?”

Yunohama claps his hand on Shirabu’s shoulder. “No one else is judging and as your vice, I think you’ve already got a good grip on this.”

Shirabu nudges the door open with his foot. “Soekawa said ten minutes. We can’t miss the bus.”

“That was almost three minutes ago!” Yunohama says. “Also, do you actually know where Akakura is?”

Shirabu turns to the taller boy, looking offended. “Of course I know! If I didn’t, I wouldn’t have told Goshiki!”

“I beg to differ.”

“Kawanishi!” Shirabu flinches at the sudden appearance of the other second year. The middle blocker shrugs before flopping his head onto Yunohama’s shoulder. 

“I’m tired. Yunohama, can I sit next to you on the bus?” Kawanishi asks.

“Uh, yeah.”

Shirabu squawks. “Who am I supposed to sit with!?”

The other two smirk. “Semi,” they reply in unison.


End file.
